


Interrogation

by Notthedrones



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edgeplay, Knife Play, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Denial, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthedrones/pseuds/Notthedrones
Summary: You are a Blackwatch agent who was captured in Hanamura by Hanzo Shimada who interrogates you with a new strategy.





	Interrogation

You come to, feeling like you’ve spent the night chugging a bottle of tequila after your friends peer pressured you into taking shots of hot sauce and fireball. However, that morning left the taste of spicy vomit in your mouth which was nothing like the coppery blood that coated your tongue now. It takes you another moment to realize you are sitting upright instead of on your back or side. Your muscles feel weak and heavy but after some careful deliberation, you were able to wiggle enough to find that your arms and legs have been tied down.

  
So, you are tied to a chair, possibly injured and don’t recall what happened. You should panic but honestly, this is not the first time this has happened. Reye’s always said you were shit at recon. Despite blending in with the crowd as skillfully as any other agent, you were still always picked out like a diamond incrusted needle in a haystack. It was a curse, really. Luckily, Blackwatch always equips their agents with the best trackers ever developed. They were practically naked to the human eye and there was no known signal that could block them.

  
Well, since you remembered that then it makes sense that it happened again. A stealth mission went haywire and now you’re a prisoner somewhere. You tried opening your eyes to see where you were but was disappointed to find the room dark. No, wait. It’s not dark, there’s just something covering your eyes. You jerk your head in an attempt to shake it off but only rattle your poor, probably bruised, brain.

  
“Please, try that again.”

  
You freeze. Muscles stiffening in reaction to the voice that pierced through the buzzing in your skull. Someone was in the room with you and you could not see them. That was a troubling thought once you realized that your interrogation is about to start.

  
“Done already? I had thought Blackwatch had sent their finest.” The voice returned but it came from your right. Whoever was there was closing in on you, most likely circling you from the sound of hard-soled shoed clicking against the cement floor.

  
“I-” You stop to spit out some of the blood that gathered in your cheek and smirk when you hear your interrogator make a disgusted sound. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

  
“Do not think you can make a fool out of the Shimada’s.” The click of those shoes stopped in front of you. You keep your mouth shut and wait, expecting to be hit or for your interrogator to say something more on the matter. But what you get is suddenly being blinded by harsh artificial light. Your interrogator had torn the blindfold from your face and left you blinking stupidly to adjust your pupils.

  
When you could see again the first thing you get a look at is the smart blue vest that your interrogator wore. Your eyes travel up to his crisp white collar and then to the thin seam of his lips.

  
It was just your luck to not only get your cover blown but to have your ass dragged into interrogation by the Shimada heir himself. If Hanzo Shimada, the ruthless son of Sojiro did not kill you then your teammates will drive you off a cliff with embarrassment.

  
“I didn’t call you stupid.” You feel your jaw pop from disuse as you tried to string together more than one sentence. “I just don’t know what Blackwatch is.”  
The look Hanzo gave you said that your life was going to end here instead of over that cliff. His dark eyes narrowed on yours and that hard-pressed mouth turned down at the corners. But, just as fast as that look appeared, it was quickly replaced by a smirk.

  
“So, you are not wearing Blackwatch fatigues at this very moment?”

  
It is your turn to narrow your eyes back at Hanzo. As far as your memory could reach all you have worn during this mission is civilian clothes. You were not permitted to bring anything with the Blackwatch logo that could be seen and possibly recognized. You didn’t think you brought anything with the logo until you realize you are a little chillier than you should be. Looking down the best you could at this angle and saw what Hanzo saw. Your binder was solid black besides for the white skull logo in the center.

  
“...do all your captives get this treatment?” If you die you die, but at least you could go out knowing you made the serious Shimada blush a little.

  
“Silence, I am asking the questions.” He grabbed the lapel of your unbuttoned shirt and yanked it so your shoulders were strained and your face was now much closer to his. You would have liked listening to his questions but now you found yourself distracted by the way his red blush stained those very sharp cheekbones. You don’t think you’ve ever seen a man be so sharp. Moira had even more angles but she wasn’t nearly as pretty as Hanzo.

  
“Do I make myself clear?”

  
“Huh?”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at your startled wide ones. His harsh words shoved you back into the real world as he shoved you back against the chair.  
“I am not here for games. You will tell me why Blackwatch had come to Hanamura and you will tell me what information you have gathered.”

  
“I gathered you like to undress unconscious men, but I don’t think that's information my boss will find useful.” You think for a moment you have developed vertigo but really Hanzo had planted his foot against the seat of your chair, right between your thighs, and kicked it back. The small room echoed with the clang of metal hitting concrete but all you heard was the buzzing return to your abused skull.

  
Your vision swam for a moment before your eyes focus back on that blue suit. Hanzo stood above you, feet planted on either side of your body as he looked down at your immobile form. He looked like this was natural for him, to be looking down at others with that smug grin on his face. You note that the blue fabric of his suit clung to his thighs the same way his vest created a clean cut to his waist.

  
“You are still dressed, but if nudity is such a threat to you I can change my methods.”

  
Oh no, was that a threat or a proposition. Your brain was still scattered between pushing back the buzz and focusing on something other than his thighs so you could not discern the tone of his voice.

  
“What if I told you I’m threatened by other’s nudity?” The peak of a tooth that shined against the light when Hanzo’s smirk grew was enough to make your heart hammer. There was no protocol for getting fucked during interrogation. You have been shocked and drowned in basic training to prepare your body for what might happen but they never place a sexy yakuza on your chest.

  
Hanzo seated himself on your chest, pressing you further against the metal chair back that scraped against the floor. It was uncomfortable but also grounding. You focused on your breathing now that it was a little harder to take in full, deep, breaths while ignoring the fact that your eyes were stuck on the telling folds of expensive fabric stretched across his groin.

  
Hanzo reached for your face and cupped your bruised cheek with leather covered palm, bringing your eyes back to his face. The touch was gentle but also a trick since that same hand slowly trailed over your jaw and to your head where he gripped a fist full of hair.

  
“Fuck!” His grip yanks your head to the side to expose the column of your neck and the skin tone tracker behind your ear. Hanzo pulled his other hand to his lips and pulled his glove off with his teeth before pressing warm fingers against your tracker to pull it off but the tracker stuck to your skin like glue.

  
You could tell by the furrow of his eyebrows that it was starting to frustrate him. It was also uncomfortable to you since his nails scraped against the sensitive skin of your neck and probably left behind another bruise to count later.

  
“I will remove your skin with it if I must.” Your heart thumps faster but with fear when he draws a small blade from his back pocket. The light shined menacingly in the light and you start to struggle against the heavy weight on your chest.

  
“Wait-wait-wait-” You get his attention before he could press the sharp edge to your skin. “It-fuck-it comes off with spit.” The tracker was bound by an acid that could be broken down by the enzymes in saliva.

  
The blade was thankfully retracted and returned to its home in Hanzo’s pocket. The man appeared to be deep in thought for a moment like he was considering something very serious before standing up.

  
You take this moment to take a much needed deep breath but it's cut short when your chair is yanked back up. Your stomach lurches but you are suddenly assaulted by another sensation against your neck. Something hot and wet is pressed against the raw skin behind your ear and it takes you a moment to realize it’s Hanzo’s mouth. Those hot lips closed around the tracker and his tongue toyed at the edges until the small device fell off of your overheated skin. Now your whole face burned bright red while you bite back a moan that bubbled in your chest.

  
Hanzo pulled back to spit the tracker onto the floor and crush it beneath his heel. The sound of plastic breaking is the same sound your heart makes. You don’t know how long you have been unconscious and if your team has been able to pinpoint your location. Without the tracker, there is a chance they will never know where you are.

  
“Now-” Hanzo’s warm breath ghosted across your ear and you are once again shaken from your thoughts by him, “I was asking questions.”

  
“Y-you have a fu-funny way of asking.” Your words come out shakier than you wished.

  
“I do?” You give a full body shimmer when the tip of that devilish tongue trailed up the side of your neck and over the purple hickey, he left behind when removing the tracker. Despite the fear of never being found your body has found a way to become interested in Hanzo again. Your chest tightened again but from a different kind of pressure and your face heats up.

  
“A-ah-” You close your eyes and let your head roll to the side so Hanzo could reach more untouched skin. He mouthed at your pulse, pressing his tongue against your fluttering heartbeat before biting into the tender muscle.

  
You decide not to hold back the next moan that trembled out of your lips. It seemed like Hanzo was rewarding every sound you made with another bite or suck. Maybe this was just his way of torturing, soon he would work you up to spilling military secrets just for another touch.

  
Hanzo finally pulled away with a satisfied smirk when you accidentally whined for more. The sound was embarrassing but that was brushed aside when your interrogator pressed his ungloved hand to your chest.

  
“As much as I enjoy a captive partner. I do not take an unwilling one.” Those strong fingers travel down over the swell of your chest to the soft middle of your stomach. The muscles there twitch from the feeling of cold fingertips trailing against the fine hair there.

  
“You’re-you’re asking for permission?” Values were not something you were expecting the yakuza son to have.

  
“The Shimada’s are neither fools or without honor.”

  
You let those words float around a bit before letting them sink in. This could be your chance to distract Hanzo from the actual interrogation. Maybe you could even keep him distracted long enough for your team to find you before he pulled that knife back out later. The reasoning sounded very tactful but you also accept that the thought of fucking Hanzo Shimada was also really hot.

  
“Ye-yeah, yeah-fuck-” You cant your hips up, the furthest they could go, in your position, to get closer to Hanzo’s touch.

  
“What was that?” The hand on your stomach teased the top of your jeans. Those fingers you were so focused on dipped beneath the fabric only to pull back before even reaching your pubic bone.

  
“I want this.” Your words come out like a whine instead of a statement when yanks your hair back again with his unoccupied hand.

  
This grip is just as hard as it was earlier but now the pain was mixed with the building heat bubbling up from your core.

  
“This is how this works.” He spoke again, voice smug but dark with lust, “I will ask you questions and you will answer. Answer correctly and I will give you what you want. Understood?”

  
You try to nod your head but the hold he has on you only gets tighter.

  
“With words.” He commanded.

  
“Yeah-yes.”

  
That right answer rewarded you with a bruising kiss. That mean mouth bruised your lips with gnashing teeth that were followed by a forceful tongue. The thick muscle worked its way into your mouth and started to explore the new space. It was hot but also a little unskilled. Sure, you weren't as popular as some of the guys on your team. McCree was definitely better at picking up cute guys at the bar than you but you’ve had enough experience to realize that Hanzo didn’t.

  
When Hanzo finally broke the kiss you can’t help but grin back at him. His glare returns when you give a breathy chuckle.

  
“Y-you don’t do this with a lot of your captives, do you?” That statement earned you a sharp slap against your face. The strike stung, and you thought that maybe that sentence ended your fun for the day, before those lips returned. Hanzo pulled your bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it before biting hard enough to draw more blood. The warm trickle stained his mouth red which he did not look impressed about. His eyes traveled to the shirt bunched at your shoulders and that knife he tucked away returned in his hand.

  
The next thing to happen was Hanzo ripping a good chunk from your shirt with his knife to use the fabric as a face napkin. He wiped your blood away and tossed it to the floor but the blade remained in his hand.

  
“Next question.” He started, somehow sounded both disheveled and composed at the same time, “Why are you in Hanamura?”

  
“That’s-ah-classified-fuck!” Hanzo pressed the knife against your throat much as he did earlier except that now the bite of the blade was against your jugular.  
“Not an answer. So no reward.” With the threat still at your throat, his gloved hand pressed against your bleeding lips. You don’t know what he’s going to do but you can see the heat behind his gaze. He’s enjoying watching you squirm with uncertainty.

  
“I can’t-umph-” Your words were cut short when those same fingers pushed their way into your mouth. The soft leather pressed your tongue down and rocked further back before pulling out just enough to keep you from gagging. The motion was erotic and made your mind wander down the gutter towards what else could be used to force your jaw open.

  
“I ask again. What brought you to Hanamura?”

  
He pulled out his fingers to let you speak but you spend a couple of seconds trying to get catch your breath.

  
“Re-recon. I’m-fuck-I’m only here to map the city.” A half-truth, but enough of truth to make the knife disappear.

  
“Is that all?” He pressed but not without giving you a little extra attention. That bubbling heat was also turning into a slick mess against the rough fabric of your jeans. Much to your dismay, you realize that the knife attributed to the mess. Hanzo had realized this and pressed his palm flat against your crotch. He kneaded it against the wet spot forming over your hot core and you return to moaning unintelligible nonsense.

  
“Slut.” The word bites your ego and you open your mouth to say something back but Hanzo beats you to it. “Wet, for what? My blade? Are all agents like you?” He rocks his hand against you and it makes your thighs shake from the strain of being bound. “Is Blackwatch’s best just a team of whores who enjoy being tortured?” The hand disappeared, leaving you to buck your hips against empty air.

  
“What? No-please-”

  
“Not an answer.”

  
“Fuck-ah.” You don’t know what to say that will get his hands back on you so you just agree to whatever he says. “Yes, you’re right!”

  
“I am?” That damning smirk returned to his lips and suddenly the loud tear of fabric returns.

  
You look down to see that Hanzo had destroyed your pants. The seams were torn apart by his knife and now the only thing covering you is the thin cotton layer of briefs and the remaining jean wrapped around your thighs.

  
“Yes-”

  
“Yes, what?”

  
“Yes, I’m a whore.” That was enough for Hanzo to cut away your last remaining dignity and expose your leaking core. You suddenly feel very vulnerable beneath his gaze. Hanzo was still fully dressed and standing in front of your mostly naked and aroused body. You would have felt more self-conscious about the circumstances if he wasn’t also sporting a sizable stain in the front of his pants.

  
You unconsciously lick your lips at the sight. The outline of his cock is framed beautifully by pinstripes and you want to lean forward and nuzzle your face against it. You imagine feeling the heat against your tongue.

  
“Another question.” Fuck, you’re willing to give out your star sign at this point just to have him touch your dick or stick something in your valve. “Why are you interested in Hanamura?”

  
You clamp your jaw shut to keep from spilling anything. That was far too classified. Blackwatch was only interested in the yakuza now because Talon was. Talon agents have been reported making regular visits to Hanamura within the past three months which meant they were talking to someone.

  
“No answer?”

  
You shake your head. Hanzo sighs disappointedly and you almost feel bad.

  
“Another approach then.” That gloved hand returned but this time pressed to the lips of your mound instead of your mouth. Your breath stops as you stare wide-eyed at the way one gloved finger pressed smoothly into your body.

  
“Ah-ah!” Your walls clench around the intruder but only serve to suck him in deeper.

  
“So wet,” He murmurs to himself while giving his finger a few experimental thrusts. Each thrust drew more slick out and made you pull harder at your ropes. “Is it always like this?” You can’t tell if he’s asking you or himself but you shake your head anyway. Hanzo gives it a few more pumps before stopping all together while still the first knuckle deep. “Why Hanamura?” He asked again.

  
“I-I-I can’t-” You gasp out. The finger starts to leave your body despite your best efforts to clamp around it. “A deal!” You finally cry out. Hanzo stops. “We-we want to-to-fuck- make a deal with Sojiro.”

  
Hanzo presses his finger back inside but with an added second. The stretch pulls a lewd wet sound from your body and a choked moan from your lips.

  
“We have no interest in working with Overwatch. Your efforts are wasted here.” His fingers move faster, almost punishing, in and out with a steady rhythm.  
“Ah-ah-ah-ah-” The tight coil of your orgasm becomes almost painful in your gut. Hanzo finger fucked you to the brink but it’s not enough. You need him to touch your dick to come. “P-please-” The choked plead came out in a sob as desperate tears prick the corners of your eyes.

  
“Did Overwatch think that by sending a Blackwatch whore I might be persuaded? Hmm?”

  
You shake your head again, unable to say anything past your own moans.

  
“The answer is, maybe.” Your eyes shoot open, you don’t remember closing them when Hanzo yanked his fingers out and grabbed that damn knife again.  
Thankfully, the knife was used to cut your arms and legs free from the chair but your arms are still pinned uselessly against your back with a pair of metal cuffs.  
You are about to ask what is going on when suddenly you are pushed onto your knees and your cheek is pressed to the cold floor. That is when you realize that Hanzo had your face down and ass up in the air for him.

  
You hold your breath when the leather, coated in your fluid, teased your soft folds. Hanzo seemed to be distracted by the way he could pull your lips apart and reveal that silky valve and that angry red dick peaking from its hood.

  
“I might be persuaded to listen to this deal.” You practically scream as he presses his thumb against your dick, touching it for the first time since this started.  
“Yes! Please!” You beg louder while pushing your hips back to give Hanzo an eager response.

  
You can’t see him but you can feel that smug look on his face but you don’t care anymore when you hear the tell-tale sound of a zipper being dragged down.  
You hold your breath with anticipation and release it when the spongy head of his cock is pushed between your wet lips. It drags painfully over your dick before dipping into your valve without actually pushing in. It’s torture, far worse than electrocution or water.

  
“Ple-please-please-” You babble and try to push your hips back. “I-ah-I will be good. A good whore.”

  
Hanzo chuckled darkly as he pressed his tip against your hot valve again. “Say it again. What are you?”

  
“A whore!” You cry out when his cock finally breaches you.

  
Hanzo curves over your back and grips your hips in a bruising hold as he slowly sinks into you. It is like the tight heat his overwhelming him as much as being filled overwhelms you. His cock makes itself at home between your smooth walls and twitches with the promise of filling you with something more.

  
After a few deep breaths, Hanzo pulls himself back and starts thrusting into your pliable body. The small room echoes with your labored moans and the wet sounds of your bodies slotting together.

  
It is too much but once again not enough. You squirm and beg him to touch you again but he only mouths at the back of your neck and pulls you against his cock. You are stuck in a state of being constantly on edge while your interrogator chased his own pleasure with your body.

  
Tears begin to take form around the corners of your eyes and spill over your cheeks to create dark spots on the cool grey floor. A similar scenario is happening between your legs as a mix of your slick and Hanzo’s pre drips messily onto the cement.

  
“Please?” You beg again. You’re weak and exhausted from the punishing treatment and you just want him to finish you off.

  
The bruising hold on your waist readjusts and before you know it those sharp teeth that bruised your neck earlier bit into your shoulder. Hanzo’s body shudders and you can feel the hot flood of his come paint the inside of your walls. Once the pulse of his cock finishes pushing his load inside you, Hanzo lets himself slip free from your sloppy hole.

  
You can hear his labored breath and his zipper being pulled back up but nothing else. You spread your knees wider apart in order to get the message across that you’re not done but you hear a chuckle.

  
“You think you deserve to come?”

  
Your heart sinks and legs shake when Hanzo stands up and rounds your shivering body like he’s admiring his work. You have his come dripping down the inside of your thighs with blood still smeared across your face and necklace of hickeys decorating your neck.

  
“No, you have not been giving me the truth. So I will not give you release.” Hanzo turned away and started walking towards the heavily enforced door at the far end of the room, leaving you alone with your arms still tied behind your back on the fucking floor.


End file.
